The Prince and the Prostitute
by KerryAnne
Summary: Trapped in a miserable marriage of convenience and with no way out of it, a despondent Leo finds solace at a tea house, which is a front for a brothel. There, he meets and falls in love with a prostitute, who turns his world completely upside down, especially, when an unexpected complication occurs.
1. A marriage of convenience

Karai's 19  
Don's 20  
Leo's 16  
Raph's 15  
Mikey's 6 months old

Sixteen-year-old Prince Hamato Leonardo of the Kingdom of Shelltopia, tossed and turned, unable to sleep, as he lay next to his wife of two years, nineteen-year-old Karai. She was beautiful with her jet black hair, almond eyes, her curves in all the right places, but her personality was something to be desired. She was abrupt, cold, rude and bossy and Leo wasn't content. He wasn't in love with her. He never had been. Their marriage had been arranged by his dad, King Antonio and Karai's dad, Oroku Saki, to bring about peace with their clans. They'd fought for centuries and there'd been much bloodshed. He didn't think Karai loved him either. She was often away. No doubt with one of her numerous lovers. Leo didn't give a shit about that and he wasn't jealous. He just wished she was more of a mom to their son, six-month-old Michelangelo, whom they called Mikey. He adored the boy and doted on him. Karai preferred leaving him with the governess or anyone else. Just not her. No, Leo wasn't unhappy that he was a dad. He just wished his love life was happy and that he was with someone, who truly loved him. He'd broached the subject to his dad once, before the wedding, but King Antonio had said that Leo would learn to love her, but he hadn't and he doubted he ever would.

"Can't you frigging lie still?" Karai snapped. "This is like being on a damn ship with all the tossing and turning."  
"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind," Leo said.  
"If you're that stressed, take a lover. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Leo. I know our marriage is for convenience and I don't mind if you have one. It's not like other royals don't do it and it's not cheating if we both know about it and are fine with it. Also, it's not like anything will come of the dalliance. We're going to be married forever, so I see no harm in it. Have some fun. There are some fine chicks in town. I should know. I had fun with them. Leo's jaw dropped and she laughed. "Ah. Prudish Leo, get that stick out of your ass and go and have some fun. Like now. I want to sleep. It's been a long day. I had the luncheon with my friends and then that boring ass state dinner."  
"You're bi?"  
"Yes. I'm never short of a date," Karai smirked. "And unlike you, my lovers don't disappoint me. How we procreated, I'll never know. You're boring in bed, Leo, and you're a bore in general with your meditating, your war books, your bonsai plants, your strict adherence to rules, so you can't blame a girl for wanting more!"  
Hurt flashed on Leo's face, which was quickly masked by anger, and he said crossly, "Maybe I will find a lover, who can give me what I want. You never could."  
"And what's that? Love and affection? There's no such thing. Romance is just a fairy tale, Leo. You think if you find a lover, it'll end happily ever with your lover sharing the castle? No, no. It won't. Your lover will be fleeting, they'll be forbidden to live here, they'll be frowned upon and like I said, our marriage won't end, because our parents will see to it that it doesn't. Our families signed that contract, stating we'd stay married and if one of us breaks that contract, the war will start again. You don't want that, Leo, do you? To be the cause of war? I'm heartless in many ways, but I don't want that for my people, so I found a lover to alleviate the boredom. Well, several lovers, but you get my drift. Have your fun, but nothing will come of it. You can't allow it."  
"I think I'll go out. I could use some air," Leo said, knowing what she said was true, which just wasn't fair. He was doomed to this miserable life with a woman he didn't love forever, even if their parents died, thanks to the contract.  
"Good. Be sure to use a condom and shower before you return home. Cleanliness is important," Karai said and closed her eyes.  
"You're wrong, Karai," Leo said, as he donned a blue silk kimono.  
"Why?" Karai asked sleepily.  
"Romance isn't dead and I will find it."  
"I hear prostitutes are cheap. Why don't you try a brothel? Warn them ahead, though, that their romp won't last long, because you're not much of a lay. You're dull in bed and lie there like a rock. Poor me had to do all of the work!"  
"Maybe if you were nicer, it'd be different!" Leo retorted. "You're as cold as a fish!"  
Karai sat upright and said, "I've faked my orgasms every time I've been with you, Leo."  
"So did I," Leo retorted and stalked out, Karai's laughter ringing in his ears, as he left.

XXXX

Leo checked on Mikey, who was sound asleep in his crib in the nursery. He kissed the baby's forehead and smiled tenderly at him. You're the best thing I've ever done, Mikey, Leo thought. I'm sorry you have such a bitch for a mom. I'm sorry for all the tension, the backbiting and the fighting. I never wanted that. He smiled fondly at his son again and headed to his best friend and confidante's room.

XXXX

Leo knocked on the door and said, "Usagi, it's me. Open up, please."  
Usagi opened the door and said tiredly, "Prince Leonardo-san, what is it?"  
"Let me inside. There's something I'd like to discuss in private."  
"Of course," the rabbit said, ushering him inside. He then closed the door.

XXXXX

Leo took a deep breath and said, his cheeks red, "I want a lover, Usagi. Not just someone, who'll warm my sheets, but someone, who'll love me."  
"I don't swing that way, Leonardo-san."  
"I know. I'm not asking to bed you. I want someone else. Can you find a lover for me?"  
"Are you sure you want this? It's cheating…."  
"Karai's screwing others, so why can't I find someone to make me happy?" Leo demanded. "I'm miserable, Usagi. Damn it. Why can't I find some happiness, even if it's just temporary? Karai doesn't care and basically said I can, so I want to. I just…." Leo said, his eyes downcast. "I'm dying inside, Usagi. Every day's torture. I want some happiness. Please."  
Usagi sighed and said, "Very well. There's a brothel downtown. It only caters to high-end clientele, like you. I've used it a few times when I was...Um…In the mood." Usagi's cheeks flamed at the admission. "They're rather expensive, but discreet."  
"Money's no object. Could you take me there now?"  
"I could. Are you sure you want this?"  
"If anything, it'll pass the time and make me happy for a while. I need that. Please, Usagi."  
"All right. I should warn you that some customers can become clingy after a while and….You know your contract, Leonardo-san. Bear it in mind at all times."  
"Look, I know that," Leo said irritably. "I have no intention of breaking the contract."  
"Very well. We'll take my car to be discreet."

Leo and Usagi climbed into Usagi's black SUV and drove to the brothel.

XXXX

Leo and Usagi pulled up outside the brothel, Tasha's tea house, which was in a shadier part of town. The building itself had seen better years and was in dire need of a paint job.  
Leo raised an eye ridge and said "Tea house? I thought it was a brothel, Usagi."  
"It is. The tea house is a front, Leonardo-san. I know it's a bit run down outside and inside and that it's in a seedy part of town, but I assure you they have wonderful merchandise to sample. Girls and boys. Mama Tasha only has the best. Trust me."

They got out of the car and went inside.

XXXX

Leo was introduced to Mama Tasha, whose black hair was in an elegant chignon and who wore a pink kimono and white slippers. Leo judged her to be about sixty.

"I trust you to be discreet, Mama, Tasha," Leo said. "No one can know and I'll be using an alias, of course."  
"Of course. Do you know what you'd like?"  
"Uh, no. I've never done this before. I'll leave it to up to you."  
"I'll wait in the car," Usagi said. "Text me when you're finished, Leonardo-san.  
Mama Tasha said, "Most of my staff is occupied, but I think I have someone for you. Please go into the door on the left over there and wait. I will be there in a minute."  
"Uh, sure," Leo said and headed to the designated room.

XXXXX

Mama Tasha entered another room and said, "Raphael, your first customer's waiting."  
An emerald skinned and green eyed turtle glanced up from the comic book he was reading and said, "Ya'll free Donnie, when I've paid ya back the six hundred grand I owe ya for helpin' him when he was sick, right? Then ya'll help us get back ta New York. I wanna see Donnie so badly."  
"You know that already. Now don't freeze again, like last night. This is your last chance, Raphael, otherwise I'll renege the deal and I'll kill Donnie. I had to keep Donnie as hostage, as surety you'd pay your debt. Nothing's for free, Raphael. Now fuck this client and do a good job. Make them want more. Lose your snarkiness and be a good whore. Do you damn hear me?"  
Raphael swallowed thickly and said, "I sure do. It's just I'm kinda nervous. I couldn't help it last night. The guy gave me the creeps and there was no chemistry."  
"Of what? You a virgin or something?"  
Raphael blushed and said, "I am."  
"You won't be after tonight. Get in there now. As for chemistry, Raphael. It's about fucking. Not a romantic connection and sparks. Perform. This is your final chance. I can rip up the contract now and..."  
"No, no," Raphael said, standing up. "I'll do it. I swear I will. So, what am I beddin'? A guy or a girl?"  
"A guy. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No. I don't care what I sleep with. It's 'bout money, right?"  
"That's the attitude," Mama Tasha said, squeezing his rump and making him startle. "Go strut your stuff. Your client's in the first room on the left."

Raphael dressed in a red silk kimono and headed to the designated room, his heart pounding. I don't wanna do this, he thought. I don't wanna be a whore, but I gotta do this for Donnie. It's 'bout him and keepin' him safe. Gotta forget my pride and ego. Gotta just let go and do what comes naturally. Ya can do it, Raph. Then the debt will soon be paid and ya and Donnie can go back ta New York and get on with yer lives. I wish I'd never asked Tasha for help, but I….I had no choice.

Raphael reached the room, took a deep breath and went inside.

 **A/N An idea I came up with when I couldn't sleep.**

 **What will Leo think of Raphael?**


	2. Raphael's Prince Charming

Raphael entered the bedroom, stunned to see a turtle like him in a blue silk kimono. A turtle, who judging by his regal posture and demeanor, appeared to be of noble birth. If so, what the hell was someone like him doing frequenting this shithole? Surely, he'd want someone from a similar background and not a lowly prostitute, but that wasn't his business, was it? Money was money, regardless where it came from. Raphael just hoped it'd be a quick fuck and he could go back to his comic book, even if the guy was devastatingly handsome with his sapphire eyes and handsome face.

I so didn't think that, Raphael thought. It's just a client ta make money. Money ta save Donnie. That's all it's 'bout. Gotta remember that and ta not let myself feel nothin'. Besides, I doubt he's lookin' for somethin' serious. I'm just someone ta fuck and then he's gonna go home ta his mansion or somethin' and forget 'bout me.

"I was expecting a girl," Leo said, staring hard at Raphael.  
"Disappointed?" Raphael asked.  
Leo shrugged and said, "You'll do, I guess. At least there won't be any complications, like kids. I haven't been with a guy before, but I imagine it'll go fine. I assume you've done this before."  
"Nope."  
"As in no sex ever or this is your first time with a client?"  
"I ain't fucked before, okay?"  
"Just wonderful," Leo said sarcastically. "I wanted sex and now I get a virgin. A virgin, who shouldn't have a meaningless fuck for his first time. I'm going to get Mama Tasha and ask her to give me a more experienced whore."  
"No!" Raphael said in alarm. "Don't do that. If ya do, there will be horrific consequences, like she'll kick me out and then what? I ain't got nowhere else ta go and there ain't no jobs and…." Raphael stared intently into Leo's eyes and said, "I'm a virgin, but I can learn real quick. I can be what ya need. Just give me a chance. Please. Mama Tasha will be pissed if ya don't and I can't afford ta lose this job. I need it so bad and….Please."  
Leo wrinkled his beak in thought and said, "All right. Make me some green tea and get yourself something. We'll talk a little first."  
"Thank ya. Ya won't regret it. I swear."  
"Try to relax. I don't bite. Well, not unless you want me to," Leo said and chuckled.

Raphael headed to the kitchen, grateful he hadn't blown it and determined to prove himself to the stranger.

Poor guy, Leo thought. Having to do this for a living to make ends meet. How degrading it must be. I hate my circumstances, but I couldn't imagine doing this on a daily basis. The guy doesn't look much older than I am. I wonder what his story is. He's kind of cute in a rugged way and I love his green eyes. They're like gorgeous emeralds. Damn it, Leo. Don't get attached. He's just someone to have fun with and you could never have a life with him. Remember that.

XXXXX

Raphael saw Mama Tasha in the kitchen. She scowled and approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Raphael?" Mama Tasha demanded. "I told you to bed the client. That's it. You're out of here and as a result, my men will eliminate Donatello."  
"No, no! Look, the client wants some tea first and he told me ta get somethin'. We're gonna fuck. I swear."  
"You'd better, Raphael, and do whatever the gentleman asks. He's important, okay? I want you to do a damn good job, so he'll keep coming here. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Yes, Mama Tasha. May I ask why he's so important? Is he some kinda celeb or of noble birth or somethin'?"  
"What he is isn't your business. Your job is to please him. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes. Perfectly. I'll make him happy."  
"I mean it. No matter what he asks. Nothing is too much. Remember, Donnie is counting on you and you wouldn't want anything to happen to him, woiuld you?"  
Raphael gulped and said, "No, Mama Tasha."  
"I'm so glad we understand one another. Make the tea and fuck him. I'll be asking him about your performance, so ensure it's more than satisfactory. Mona Lisa," Mama Tasha barked at a brunette, who was in her late thirties. "Your break's up. Get back to work." Mama Tasha stalked out of the kitchen.

Raphael began to make hot chocolate for himself and tea for Leo.

Mona Lisa sauntered over and said, "How's it going, Raphael?" She'd become friendly with him, since his arrival a few days prior.  
"It's goin'. Ya?"  
"Same. I'm sorry about the way she treats you. If you ever need to talk, know I can be a good listener."  
"Thanks."  
"You don't belong in a hellhole like this, Raphael. You need to get out before the darkness consumes you," Mona Lisa said, showing him the many scars on her wrists from her attempted suicides. "You're extremely young and this isn't a life for you. It's too late for me. I have no qualifications, no family, no money. I'm just an old whore and no man would want me after all I've done. I can't blame him. This is my life forever, but you. You're young, you can get out."

"I can't. I gotta do this. Ya don't understand. I owe Mama for all the help she gave my brother and if I don't do this and pay her back, she'll kill him."  
"There is a solution. Make your client fall in love with you."  
"Ya mean like that Pretty Woman movie? That's just fiction. It don't happen. No handsome Prince Charmin' is gonna save me, Mona and besides, who'd want a mutant turtle?"  
"Another mutant turtle? I saw a guy dressed in a blue kimono earlier. He was a mutant turtle. How about him? He looks like he has social breeding and he's probably loaded."  
"He's my client, but I ain't gonna mooch off of him or no one else. I'm gonna do it on my own, even if he's cute." Raphael realized what he'd said and blushed.  
"I think someone's in love," Mona teased.  
"What? No! He's just a client, Mona. That's all it can ever be. A guy like that wouldn't want someone like me. What could I offer him other than my heart?"  
"Maybe that's enough, Raphael. Have you ever thought just maybe the guy's looking for love?"  
"In a whore house?"  
"Stranger things have happened. If you ask me, two mutant turtles is a recipe for love and stop damning yourself. I haven't known you long, but I can tell that you're sweet, caring and a great guy to be around. Maybe your client will see that and will want something more than a romp now and then?"  
"Ya've been watchin' too many rom coms. This is a job. Nothin' else and the guy just wants a screw ta forget whatever shit he's goin' through. Nothin' more."

Raphael placed the hot chocolate, tea and a few biscuits on a tray and headed back to the bedroom.

XXXX

Raphael went inside the room and saw Leo sitting in a chair and reading a newspaper.

"You took ages," Leo said, glancing up.  
"Sorry. I hope the tea's ta yer likin'."

Leo studied the tray and gestured to a couch.

"We'll sit there," Leo said.

Raphael nodded and placed the tray on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and Leo joined him.

"Take off your kimono," Leo said. "I'll do the same. Don't be shy."  
Raphael sucked in a deep breath and disrobed himself, allowing the kimono to fall to the ground.  
Leo raked his eyes over Raphael's chiseled body and toned legs and said, "I take it you work out."  
Blushing at the scrutiny, Raphael nodded and said, "Yeah. Yer turn."

Leo undressed and tossed his kimono on the floor. Raphael couldn't help gawking at his lean features, his muscles and his tail that had been relaxed and which was visible between his legs.

"Like what you see?" Leo said with a smirk.  
"I, uh, ya work out?"  
"I do, but not to the extent you do. I mostly do ninjitsu. Martial Arts."  
"I know what it is. I used ta do it before….."  
"Before what?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Forgive my manners. We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Richard," Leo said, extending a hand.  
"Ya don't look like a Richard," Raphael said, shaking it.  
"What do Richards look like?" Leo asked in an amused tone.  
"I don't know, but ya don't look one, so I'm guessin' it's an alias. Ya don't need one. I can be discreet and it ain't like we're gonna know one another on a deeper level. I can keep secrets. Ya also don't look like a regular guy, so I'm guessin' yer wealthy and upper class."  
Leo sipped his tea and said, "I guess it's the clothes, huh, that gave me away?"  
"It's everythin'. Yer posture, yer demeanor, yer whole persona. Plus, look at the way ya hold that cup. So dainty. Ya had etiquette lessons."  
Leo chuckled. "I must work harder to fit in with the lower classes and to blend in. Sorry. That sounds pretentious. I don't mean to be. All right. Let's start over. You can call me Leonardo."  
"And that ain't pretentious? I'm gonna call ya Leo, while yer here. Ya can just be a regular guy."  
"All right and you are?"  
"Raphael. Raph ta my friends."  
"I guess we'll be sort of friends, so Raph it is. Your accent's so different. You aren't from around here, are you?"  
"Manhattan."

Leo's cell rang. "Yeah? Fuck it, Karai! You're such a drama queen. It's… Surely you can entertain your Mom for a few fucking hours on your own. No. You told me to find some fun and I am. Send my regards to your Mom." Leo hung up and switched off his phone.

"That was my wife," Leo said. "Sorry about my swearing, but….Never mind. Where were we?"  
"Yer married. I didn't know. Guess yer gonna go home."  
"Nope. I'm all yours for tonight."  
"I don't wanna be a home wrecker."  
"What? Karai's okay with me having fun and she certainly is," Leo said bitterly. "Relax. Besides, this is just fun for me and it's a job for you, so no harm."  
"I guess."  
"You guess? Come on. Isn't it just business for all you whores? You weren't hoping for something else, were you? Because I can't give that."  
"What kinda wife is fine 'bout her husband fuckin' others? I wouldn't be. Sex and love are beautiful things ta me and so is monogamy. She clearly don't love ya and ya don't love her neither if yer visitin' a whore house."  
"Says the guy, who hasn't had sex and probably never had a relationship! You know nothing about life, Raphael."  
"Maybe not, but I know what I'd want and I wouldn't want that kinda relationship. It's kinda sick."  
"So's screwing others for money!" Leo retorted. "I made a mistake coming here. I'll go."  
"Ya know 'nothin' 'bout me," Raphael said heatedly. "Ya think I wanna do this? I fuckin' don't, but I don't got a choice, Leo! Someone close ta me will die if I don't do this. Ya got no right ta judge me, ya supercilious bastard! And most a the people who do this don't see no other way of makin' money, but ya wouldn't know that, because ya don't gotta worry 'bout money, like us regular guys. Ya can buy whatever ya want and ya got no troubles."  
"Who? Your girlfriend? You're wrong, Raphael. I have troubles. Not monetary, but my family life's shit," Leo said, regretting his harsh judgement of Raphael and the words he'd uttered.  
"I don't wanna talk 'bout it!"  
"Are you in financial trouble? Tell me, Raphael. I can help."  
"I don't want yer fuckin' money. I can do it on my own. If ya help me, I'd be indebted ta ya forever. I just want ya ta fuck me, so I can give Tasha some money and start payin' back my debt and I certainly don't expect nothin' else from ya."  
"What debt is that, Raphael? You owe Mama Tasha money? How much?"  
"I don't…."  
"Raphael, I've been a bastard. Let me help."

The door opened and Mama Tasha entered, her arms folded.

"I heard yelling," Mama Tasha said. "Forgive my intrusion, but I was concerned. Did Raphael perform?"  
"More than satisfactory, " Leo said and glared at her. "I was just about to suggest a dip in the sauna out back, but you barged in. What if we'd been fucking?"  
"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty," Mama Tasha stammered.

"Yer royalty?" Raphael said in amazement, his green eyes wide.

Leo held up a hand and said, "Raphael owes you money. Does he not?"  
"How do you know that?" Mama Tasha asked and frowned at Raphael. "Did he bleat his sob story and beg for help?"  
"Raphael did nothing of the sort," Leo said pulling out a check book from his kimono. "I interrogated him. How much does he owe you, Mama Tasha?"  
"Six hundred thousand Dollars and not a penny less."  
Leo wrote out a check, handed it to her and said, "Here's eight hundred thousand. I trust there was interest. He mentioned his brother."  
"Yes. He's with my men as surety."  
"His brother will be released immediately. I want him at my palace ASAP. Raphael, you'll leave with me."  
"You can't take him!"  
"I can. You have your money. Raphael, come along."

A bewildered Raphael grabbed his kimono and followed Leo out of the room.

XXXX

"Is there anything you want to take, Raphael?" Leo asked.  
"Just some things in my room. Yer royalty, what?"  
"I am. Pack and we'll talk later."  
Raphael went to his room, packed and when he'd finished, he joined Leo and said, "All done."  
Leo sent a text to Usagi and said, "My ride's outside. Come along."

Leo and Raphael went outside.

XXXX

"What the heck's this?" Usagi asked, staring at Raphael.  
"My lover," Leo said. "Take us to your home for the night. I'll explain what happened on the way."

They all climbed in the car and Usagi started the engine.

Leo explained what had happened.

"So, are ya a king?" Raphael asked, as he sat beside Leo on the back seat.  
"A prince."  
"Ya didn't gotta do that, ya know. That was my cross ta bear. 'll pay ya back every cent."  
"You will. You belong to me until the debt's been paid, but relax. I'll treat you well and you'll get everything you desire. So will your brother."  
"So I'm just a glorified concubine, is that it? Ya gonna fuck Donnie too?"  
"I have zero interest in your brother."  
"So I'm swappin' one shit environment for another?"  
"Not exactly. You're mine and I'll treat you with all the respect you deserve. We'll treat this as a business arrangement. You and your brother can leave when you've paid me back. You'll lack for nothing and will stay in a luxurious mansion. No expense spared. My wife won't care, so you don't have to worry about that. I get what I want, which is some company and fun and you get a taste of my life. I think it's a good arrangement."  
"I'm grateful, Leo, but …."  
"Look, I saved your bacon and your brother's. Would you rather go back to the tea house and fuck all the detritus? I can do that. I can send you back and tell her I've changed my mind."  
"No. It's just…."  
"Just what?"  
"Nothin'."  
"Do you like kids?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"My kid's six months old and I don't care for his nanny. I'd like you to step in. Mikey's mom doesn't interact much with him and I'm often busy, so that'd be a great help."  
"Sure, Leo."  
"Excellent."

They pulled up outside Usagi's house a few minutes later.

Leo gripped Raphael's hand in his, kissed him and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, stud, and we'll take care of your virgin status."

Blushing like a school girl, which Raphael hated, he grabbed his case from the trunk and followed Usagi inside his house."

XXXX

Usagi led Raphael to a bedroom, went inside and said, "You'll sleep here tonight."

Raphael glanced around the magnificent room, which had pine flooring, a huge king size bed, a large walk in wardrobe, white walls and a large 60 inch Plasma screen near the bed.

"Thanks, Usagi," Raphael said.  
"Sleep well. I'll take you to Leonardo-san in the morning and then we'll look for a house nearby. You can't stay at the palace, even if his wife approves of him having a lover. You must remember, Raphael, that the prince will never fall for a common slut, like you. His social standing and his marriage contract dictates that can't happen. You're trash and not fit to walk the ground he walks on and to breathe the air he does. What he sees in you, I don't know. Anyone who offers themselves in exchange for money is garbage."  
"Yet ya've been ta the tea house," Raphael retorted, his eyes blazing at the insults. "I saw ya there last night. It don't say much for ya, does it?"  
"I'm warning you," Usagi said, ignoring the jibe. "You and the prince are just an arrangement. Fun on his part."  
"I don't think so. I don't think Leo does anythin' just for fun, despite what he says. I could become his lawfully wedded husband. Wouldn't that be a turn up for the books?"  
"Over my dead body!" Usagi yelled.  
"Now that's a fantastic thought. Good night, rabbit. I gotta get my beauty rest for Leo. Ya can see yerself out."

Usagi glared daggers at Raphael and stalked out.

Raphael laughed and said, "This sure beats the tea house. I can't wait ta see Donnie tomorrow. I hope no one told him where I stayed and I hope Leo don't tell him why I'm stayin' at the palace. I'd be embarrassed. Maybe Mona's right. I did get rescued by a Prince Charmin', so maybe somethin' will happen between Leo and I? But what did the bunny mean by the marriage contract? I'll ask Leo tomorrow.

Raphael climbed into bed, snuggled under the luxurious duck down duvet, closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

 **A/N What will Karai think of Raphael?**


	3. A sunrise picnic

Leo arrived home, grateful no one was around. He went into his bedroom, disrobed, climbed into bed and for the first time in many months, other than when he was around Mikey, he smiled. A genuine smile that met his eyes, as he thought about Raphael, the sexy turtle with the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. He was a looker and Leo couldn't wait to see him the next day. Maybe Raphael would bring some much needed excitement and passion to his mundane existence. It might be temporary, but it was better than being alone and having only his thoughts and Usagi for company. However, Leo, resolved. I won't become attached to Raphael. I won't let that happen. Too much is at stake.

Leo slept until four thirty a.m. and woke with a spring in his step and a large grin on his face. He dressed, peeked in on Mikey and went into the kitchen, intent on surprising Raphael. Even though their arrangement was temporary, Leo still wanted to make sure that Raphael was treated well and he wanted Raphael to know that even though he was royalty, he was just a regular guy deep down, who wanted the same things as everyone else: fun, love, happiness and friendship.

XXXXX

None of the kitchen staff was there to Leo's relief. He didn't want any questions and they only came on duty at five. He packed a picnic basket with all kinds of goodies and three thermoses of coffee, tea and hot chocolate. Then he called Usagi.

"Usagi," Leo said cheerfully. "Isn't it a spectacular day?"  
"Leo-san," the rabbit said sleepily. "It's only ten to five!"  
"I know, but I don't want to miss the sunrise. Bring Raphael and then I want you to take us to the beach."  
"Leonardo, san, I don't think the prostitute is good company for you. He's trash! Filth and beneath you!"  
"I'm quite capable of deciding who I wish to spend time with and never forget I am your superior and employer, even though we're friends. Get Raphael and be here in ten minutes. That is an order."  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"I expect you to be courteous to Raphael and civil to him at all times, despite your feelings about him. He is my friend and I won't tolerate rudeness, even from you. Failure to comply could lead in termination of your services. Do I make myself clear, Usagi?"  
"Yes, but may I ask a question?"  
"What?"  
"What about the whore attracts you to him? It can't be his personality, he's not wealthy, he's unattractive and is common. You deserve better."  
"I don't have to justify myself to you or ask your permission who I can befriend. Bring Raphael immediately," Leo hissed and disconnected the call.

Usagi frowned and thought, I'll get rid of that slut. Leonardo-san deserves someone better. Not someone, who's had more sex than hot dinners.

Usagi knocked on Raphael's door. Getting no reply, he went inside anyway.

XXXX

Raphael had had the best sleep he'd ever had in his short years and hadn't been haunted by his regular nightmares stemming from his wretched childhood.

"Wake up," Usagi said. "The Prince wants you."  
Green eyes flickered open and Raphael said tiredly, "What time is it?"  
"Almost five. Get dressed and hurry. The Prince is expecting you."  
"So early?" Raphael asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"He's an early riser. Hurry up," Usagi said and left the room.

Raphael dressed and thought, why does he wanna see me so early? What's the urgency?

XXXX

Raphael joined Usagi and they left in his SUV for the palace.

XXX

They arrived at the palace a while later.

Leo was waiting in the courtyard, a shit-eating grin on his face when he saw Usagi's car. His heart pounding at the thought of seeing Raphael, Leo forced himself to be calm and reminded himself not to become attached or to fall in love.

Leo hopped in beside Raphael on the backseat and said, "Morning, handsome. How'd you sleep?"  
Raphael flushed, unused to the praise, and said, "Like a log. Ya?"  
"You're so cute when you blush. Start the engine, Usagi."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Usagi said and obeyed Leo's request.

"Where are we goin' and what's in that basket?" Raphael asked, his own heart racing at being in such close proximity to the dashing and suave prince.  
"Our breakfast. There's a beach not far from here that only us royals use. It's closed to the public, so there's no need for me to wear a disguise. I thought we could watch the sunrise and talk."  
"Didn't figure ya for a romantic."  
"I have many layers to me, Raph, which I'm sure you also do."  
"I thought ya wanted ta, ya know…."  
"To fuck? Sure, but we need sustenance before," Leo quipped and winked.

Hearing the conversation, Usagi's ears burned, his blood boiled and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly, it hurt.

"I'm joking," Leo continued. "We will screw, but I thought it'd be fun to take you one of my favorite haunts and to get to know one another better first. You'll love the beach. White sands, the water's sublime and it's also perfect for surfing if you like that."  
"I ain't surfed before."  
"I'll teach you."  
"Ya surf? What?" Raphael said in astonishment.  
Leo laughed and said, "Yes. I'm the surfing champion in my family. I've participated in a few international events, but everyone else was much better , so I didn't win. I surf sometimes, but I mostly just come to the beach to unwind, to catch some rays and to get away from the palace. It's immensely stifling there. I feel like I can't breathe most of the time with all the rigid rules, my shitty marriage, my parents and their old fashioned ways. It's hell. You see, Raph. Wealth can buy you many things, but not happiness and true love."  
"Ya can always leave."  
"It isn't so simple, Raph. A lot of people are depending on me and I can't let them down. Much bloodshed will be shed if I do and I can't let that happen."  
"Is that what the marriage contract's 'bout? The bunny mentioned ya had one."  
"Yes. My marriage was one of convenience. It was arranged by my parents and by Karai's Dad, Oroku Saki to bring about peace to our countries. Karai is a princess from the neighboring country, Saki. Her dad named it after himself, of course, being the megalomaniac, dictator and dipshit he is. He's a vicious, tyrannical, cold hearted bastard. His daughter's just like him. All she craves is power and as much as she can get, however she does care about her people. Well, as long as they're subservient to her. My parents grew tired of the warring countries and agreed to bring about peace. It meant my happiness and freedom would be sacrificed, but who cares, right?" Leo said bitterly. "I never mattered much to them anyway. I was just someone to boss around, to dominate, to groom to take over when my dad passed. My parents are also obsessed with money and power. My mom is an ice queen and devoid of feelings and my dad is ruthless and heartless. My feelings never mattered. It was all about duty and power. I never got love or hugs or anything sentimental. I spent my time with my nannies and governesses. I swore Mikey would never know the awful existence I had, but sadly, he's fated to have the same one, which doesn't make me a great dad, does it, Raph? Aren't you supposed to give your kids the best, instead of a hellish life they don't deserve?"

Raphael was about to comment, but Usagi spoke first.

"We're here," Usagi said, stopping. "Do you want me to wait for you, Your Majesty?"  
"No need. I'll call you," Leo said, unstrapping his seat belt. "You can go. Thank you for dropping us off."  
"Leonardo-san," Usagi said, turning around and glowering at Raphael, when he thought no one was looking, "I do wish you'd listen to my sentiments. What I speak is often the truth."  
Leo's eyes blazed and he growled, "Don't look at Raphael that way, Usagi. I warned you to be civil and polite and if you can't do it, then I expect your resignation letter on my desk by the close of today."  
"Your Majesty…."  
"I've had it," Leo shouted. "You have no right judging anyone, when you haven't been in their shoes. I see you won't listen to me, so I have no choice, but to terminate your services right away."

Raphael's eyes widened in amazement. Does that mean the bunny's gone, he thought?

"Your Majesty!" Usagi said. "You can't be serious. I've been your closest confidante, since you were a boy!"  
"If you don't leave now, there won't be a severance package," Leo snapped. "Leave and tell Thomas to pick me up in a couple of hours."  
"You're making a huge mistake, Your Majesty!"  
"I don't think so. Raphael will be my new confidante, as well as carer for Mikey. I'm done talking to you. You're dismissed. Don't think of blackmailing me by telling everyone about my arrangement with Raphael. I'll sue you for slander so fast, your head will spin and you'll never recover from your bankruptcy. You'll also never be able to get a decent job in my country. Leave now and you might get a testimonial letter and an excellent severance package."  
Usagi scowled and said, "I can't believe you're terminating my job over a whore! You'll be sorry."  
Leo got out with Raphael and said, "You know, if you want to play the threats game, I can tell my dad about your raids on our expensive wines and liquors. I kept quiet out of love for you and our friendship, but I won't be bullied or threatened. I imagine my dad wouldn't be as understanding as me."  
Usagi gulped and said, "Yes. Your Majesty." He put pedal to the medal and sped away, still resolved to get rid of Raphael.

"Wow," Raphael said. "Ya ditched yer confidante for a lowlife, like me, Leo."  
"You're not trash, Raph. Stop calling yourself that. Let's go."

XXXX

Five minutes later, Leo and Raphael sat on the sand, watching in awe, as the sun slowly rose and marvelling at the collection of colors that were melting together: bright pink, dark pink, brilliant orange, vibrant yellow and majestic purple, all swirling in together melting over the burning bouncing ball of orange fire into the dark cool water.

Leo had seen many sunsets and sunrises, but this one was particularly special. He was sharing it with the hunky turtle beside him, whose eyes and beauty far exceeded anything he'd ever seen before. He glanced at Raphael, saw his eyes shining in happiness and in wonderment at the natural phenomenon and thought, he really is special. Usagi's wrong about him and I've never been drawn to someone before, like I'm drawn to him.

Raphael caught him staring and blushed, pissed off at himself that he always seemed to do that whenever he was around Leo. He wasn't a chick, whose heart pounded and whose face flamed every time her crush was around, so why did he do that? What was it about Leo that made him feel that way? The answer was everything. Leo was beautiful, charming in his own way and beneath his initial pomposity, Raphael could sense that Leo was like himself. A regular, kind and decent guy, who yearned for something meaningful and which brought him the happiness he so desired. Just like himself. They were the same sides of the coin, even though their backgrounds were starkly different. Maybe Mona had been right and they were fated to meet. Maybe this arrangement could give them what they both desired and if he could give Leo even a fraction of happiness after all the shit he'd endured, he'd do it. It'd be temporary, but who knew, maybe Leo would….

Leo suddenly pulled him in for a deep kiss. Raphael was stunned, but he didn't pull away. He eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Leo's neck, their tongues dancing, inhaling each other's musk and giving into the raw passion that was between them.

"You're blushing again," Leo said breathlessly, when they'd pulled apart. "You're so cute, Raphael, and an awesome kisser."  
"Guys don't blush," Raphael huffed, as his heart hammered and he inwardly smiled at the compliment.  
Leo opened a thermos of coffee, poured some coffee into a cup and handed it to Raphael. "They do. It's super cute. It makes you look soft and sweet. I like it."  
"I ain't sweet and yer a good kisser too. Thanks," Raphael said and sipped the coffee.  
"I think you are. I've talked a lot about me. I'd like to know more about you," Leo said and poured tea for himself.  
"Leo, I'm garbage. I really ain't nothin' special. Everyone's said so."  
"I'm not everyone. I want to know, Raph. I know I said this was an arrangement and it is until the debt's cleared, but I'd still like to know more about the man I'm sharing my life with until then. Please. Nothing you say will leave this place. I can keep secrets. Help yourself to a sandwich. I made cheese and tomato and also cucumber and lettuce. There are also various cakes."  
"Thanks," Raphael said. He picked up a cheese and tomato sandwich, took a bite and swallowed. "I grew up in an orphanage after my pops died. His name was Splinter and he took me and Donnie in when he found us scroungin' in rubbish bins on the street. An evil scientist experimented on our biological parents and we were the result. Donnie's older than me by five years. Our parents tried ta escape with us when I was still a baby, but they were killed in the process. Donnie escaped with me and fed me with scraps he found in garbage bins. I was only two months old, so I never knew my parents. Splinter took us in, but he passed away when I was seven and I spent the resta my life in an orphanage, until I ran away a few months ago. Donnie promised ta get me when he had a good career, but I couldn't wait no more."  
"I'm so sorry, Raph," Leo said, placing a hand on his arm.  
Unwanted tears pricked Raphael's eyes and he said sadly, "The orphanage was hell. I was beaten and physically abused by the people runnin' the place. Not sexually, but they hurt others that way. I was starved, emotionally and mentally abused and picked on by the other kids, because of my appearance. Donnie had been in the orphanage, but he left when he was sixteen. Didn't take me, because he wanted a good job, before he did. He blames himself for the shit that happened ta me. Anyway, I got out, found Donnie, but he wasn't doin' so well. He was sick. The twit had been peddlin' drugs ta make money and he'd become an addict ta them and ta alcohol, so he was sick. He needed a liver transplant and rehab ta get offa the stuff. He told me ta ask a pal of his for help. Her name was Mama Tasha, who ran a brothel, where his girlfriend, April worked. I went ta her and she said she'd pay for everythin' on condition I pay her back by workin' in her establishment on Shelltopia. She's got two brothels. One in New York and one here. She used her private plane ta fly me and Donnie here and she kept him as surety in an undisclosed location."  
"How is your brother now?"  
"I haven't seen him since I arrived here a few days ago and Mama wouldn't let me talk ta him, so I don't know. I've been worried sick. Leo, don't tell him 'bout our arrangement. Just tell him the debt's been paid and that ya hired me ta help in the palace, because ya felt sorry for a wretched piece a shit. I'm already embarrassed enough that I was in that place and that I was gonna whore myself out, but I had no choice. It was for Donnie and he's all I got."  
"Not true. You have me now and Mikey," Leo said, as he gently thumbed Raphael's tears away. "I promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to you, Raph. You have nothing to fear and if anyone tries, they'll have me to deal with. You saw it with Usagi. He wrapped his arms around Raphael and said, "You're safe with me."

Raphael melted into his touch, feeling safe, secure and butterflies in his chest. Fuck it, he thought. I can't help it, but his mere presence, his touch, his kindness, is makin' me feel all gooey and stuff I ain't never felt before. I ain't been in love before and I always thought I'd be the kinda guy, who wouldn't fall fast, but I'm…I'm fallin' for Leo fuckin' hard. Bein' with him feels so right and so…I wonder if he feels the same way.

Leo's cell beeped twice and he cursed.

Leo pulled away, glanced at the texts and said, "Change of plans. My lovely wife's informed that her dear dad's arrived. How swell. Now I have both of my in-laws at my place. They fight constantly. Just what I needed. More shit! The only good things about my life are you and Mikey."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. I had a really great time with you, Raphael. The view was breath taking," Leo said huskily, staring into Raphael's eyes. "It's a shame we have to leave, but maybe a few minutes more won't harm," Leo said, his eyes twinkling.  
Raphael blushed and said "I ain't….."  
"You're everything pure, gorgeous and you're mine," Leo said, drawing him close and then passionately kissing him, one hand cupping Raphael's rump and then giving it a loving squeeze.

A flabbergasted Raphael squawked in surprise, but he didn't pull away. He enthusiastically returned the kiss and thrust his tongue inside of Leo's mouth, dominating him and thinking he tasted like mint.

They churred loudly and lost in their kissing, they were unaware that they'd been seen by someone, who'd give Leo a vicious tongue lashing, as soon as he set foot in the palace.

 **A/N Who saw them?**


	4. Caught out

Hamato Alice, a seventy-year-old mutant turtle, waited in the palace gardens for her grandson to arrive home. Beyond incensed, she was going to give him the tongue lashing of his life for scandalizing the royal family with his public intimacy with a lover. A male lover no less. Since when was Leonardo gay? Had he always been that way and was Karai a beard? Why would Leonardo be that base and in public? Didn't he care about the family's reputation? Was he trying to go down the same path as his older brother, William, who'd renounced his claim to the throne, so that he could be with his male stripper? The family had been greatly scandalized and embarrassed. Was it going to occur again? It couldn't and she'd ensure it wouldn't.

Leo walked through the palace gates, holding hands with Raphael. He released Raphael's hand, when he saw the murderous expression on his grandmother's face.

"Gran," Leo said casually, hoping she hadn't seen him and Raphael at the beach.

That hope was dashed, when Alice strode up to him, slapped his face and regarded Raphael with the utmost contempt.

Leo winced. Shit. She must have seen us, he thought in dismay. I'm in for it now.

"I was out for my morning stroll and saw you kissing this man on the beach," Leonardo," Alice said. "Care to explain why?"  
"I can," Raphael said. "Back off, Leo. It was all me. I kissed him. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Leo didn't want it…"

"That's not true," Leo piped up. "I wanted it, Gran. Look, I'm miserable in my marriage."  
"Really?" Alice said, ignoring Raphael. "You and Karai always look so happy, especially since Michelangelo came along."  
"We pretend. Neither of us is happy and she's taken lovers. Why can't I do the same thing?"  
"William," Alice hissed. "Do you know how mortifying that was? We were the laughing stock of the aristocracy. My grandson fornicating with a stripper, a lowlife from Manhattan! Luckily, there was you and your marriage helped us regain some pride. If you go down the same path, we'll never be able to show our faces in public again! If you have to have a lover, why can't you be normal and have a woman? Why are you doing this, Leonardo? Have you no shame? Don't you care about your family? How can you be so immoral?"

"I'm from Manhattan," Raphael said. "We ain't lowlifes and most a us are good people. It sounds like this family cares more about itself and its reputation than 'bout Leo and his feelings and desires. That ain't what a family should be 'bout, ya know. My family wasn't like that. We had love and respect for one another. What's so immoral 'bout 'bein' with a man? Love is love, lady. Surely Leo's happiness means more than the family's reputation. It should anyway. Ya people live in the dark ages. Ya need ta get with the modern times. Times have changed. People can choose who they wanna love and they don't gotta do what people tell them ta."  
"You keep quiet. I'm talking to my grandson, Mr.?" Alice said.  
"Ryan."  
"Well, Mr. Ryan, I'm talking to my grandson. Not you. Love and happiness are precious, but this isn't about that. This is about the future of my family, duty and our Kingdom. Butt out and keep your unwanted opinions to yourself! Leonardo, what the hell are you thinking or are you thinking with your lower region, like William was? That boy….."

"Gran," Leo said. "Every day is hell. I get up, do the same thing and it just feels so mundane, so empty, so devoid of love, happiness, things everyone needs. I have Mikey, but I'm not satisfied. I feel short time I've known Raph has been wonderful. He's made me feel alive. I wake up with a smile on my face and look forward to the day, instead of the usual dread and boredom."  
"I bet he has," Alice said sarcastically. "Have you always been gay?"  
"No. I don't know. Meeting Raph has opened my eyes to possibilities. I feel things I've never felt about anyone before and he makes me feel butterflies when I'm around him. I never really loved Karai and I know she didn't love me and Raph….He's a great guy, Gran. Really. You were bitterly unhappy in your marriage. Surely you understand what it's like to be so despondent. Can't you….?"

"Yeah," Raphael chimed in. "Don't ya want yer grandson ta be happy. I think I get what yer so uptight 'bout. Maybe it ain't 'bout the fact Leo's with a guy. Maybe yer just scared Leo's gonna break the contract, leave with me and embarrass the family, like William did? Mikey'll be the sole claim ta the throne then and what a kicker it'd be if he was gay someday. Is that it?"  
"I told you to stop butting in the conversation," Alice snapped.  
"Look, lady. Ya don't gotta worry. Leo ain't gonna run away with me. What we got ain't gonna be permanent and he ain't gonna break the contract. I worked at a brothel and…"  
Alice's jaw dropped and she hissed, "You're a whore? I'm going to be sick. This is just like William all over again!"  
"It ain't. My brother was sick and I agreed ta be one, so I could pay back what was needed for his treatment. I didn't wanna be one, but I agreed ta be outta love for the only family I got, my brother. Leo was my client booked for last night, but nothin' happened. We just talked and he said he'd pay what I owed in return for me bein' his companion and carer for his kid until the debt was cleared. I ain't fucked no one, includin' yer grandson, who's the only person, whose ever treated me with respect and not like I was a piece a shit just because of the way I looked. I grew up in an orphanage, was physically and mentally abused and I've been through stuff no kid should have ta. Me and Leo signed a contract and when my debt's cleared, I'm gonna leave, lady, so ya don't gotta worry."  
"A contract, so you're a paid slut for my grandson?"

"NO!" Leo said. "He's more than that, Gran. He's Mikey's carer, my confidante, my friend and my lover until the debt's been paid. I deserve some happiness. There's a benefit of me having a male lover."  
"What is that, Leonardo?"  
"Raph can't fall pregnant, so there won't be any complications. I'm sorry we were public. It won't happen again. Please, Gran. You've always been on my side and my oasis in this prison. Please let me have this little bit of joy."  
"I can't say I'm thrilled or that I approve of your choice, Leonardo, but I'll turn a blind eye if it is, as you said temporary and you have no intention of breaking your contract. Be discreet and not openly affectionate. I would loathe for the press to find out or anyone else for matter."  
"Usagi knows. I have terminated his services, because he was discourteous to me. I have a feeling he'll alert the press."  
"I'll make the rabbit an offer he can't refuse that'll change his mind. Leonardo, please educate your guest with regards to etiquette and protocol. He might be a slut and a lowly commoner, but he needs to look and act like he belongs here. That accent's got to go. It's so grating."  
"Gran, I happen to like Raph's accent and everything about him. I don't want to change a thing about him. He's perfect as he is. He's kind, caring, unbelievably sweet and so meek it's sad. I hope to bring him out of his shell and for him to gain self-confidence. That can't happen if he's constantly subjected to verbal abuse and those awful insults. Please be courteous to him, even if you disapprove of him. That'll make me happy and it'll make Raph feel at home. He never had much of a family life. He only knew it for seven years and I want him to feel secure and comfortable here. I don't want him to feel the way I did. He had a horrific life and he didn't want it or deserve it. He deserves the moon and I want him to have that, so that he can know life isn't just about abuse and that it can be magical and fantastic. His brother will also live here. I'll find him something to do. Please be respectful to Don. Who knows, you may grow to like Raph, and he could be a friend when you least expect it?"

Alice sighed, extended a hand to Raphael and said, "Very well. I assume Raph's short for Raphael."  
"Yes," Raphael said, shaking her hand. "What do I call ya?"  
"Her Majesty. Perhaps Alice or Gran if I like you. You won't share Leonardo's room. You'll sleep in Michelangelo's nursery and will eat with the other servants. You'll travel abroad with us."

"Raph's also my confidante and he should dine with us," Leo said. "Usagi did, Gran."  
"Yes, but Usagi's from a noble family. Raphael's your concubine and a commoner."  
"A concubine is female, Gran. He's my lover."  
"Whatever. He's your bit on the side and other than his official roles, he has no rights. Nothing."

"It's okay, Leo. I don't mind. I know I ain't special and am unworthy," Raphael said wretchedly. "I'm just grateful ya rescued me from the brothel. Thank ya, Yer Majesty for allowin' Leo ta let me stay here and for me ta fulfil what I promised."  
"At least your lover knows his place, Leonardo," Alice said. "I've been gracious enough to allow him to stay here and for him to provide you with his services. I'll be courteous, but it stops there. Commoners, lovers and servants will never be the same as us, Leonardo. They'll be treated well, but them having the same rights as us is something I'll never agree to and neither will the rest of the family. They aren't the same as us and what's the old saying? You can take the commoner and tramp out of their territory, but you can't change who they are. They'll always be unworthy and trash. See you at lunch," Alice said and stalked off.

"That's not true," Leo said. "You're not trash, Raph. You're special and everything terrific. Gran will come round and love you. You'll see."  
"No, Leo. I ain't fit ta even breathe the same air as ya. Yer gran's right. I should go. I'll beg Mama Tasha ta take me back and ya can…."  
"No. You're not leaving me. You can't, Raph. I'll die without you."  
"Drama queen, much, Leo?" Raphael said in an amused tone.  
"Just a tad, but it's true. Gran was my oasis when I was growing up and you are….You have to stay here. Mikey and I need you. I need you, even if it's temporary. Please do that for me. Besides, your brother's going to be staying here and I think you'd like to be near him."  
"Ya were serious 'bout that?"  
"Yes. Stay here, Raph. I'll treat you well and you'll have all you want. You'll lack for nothing. You and Donnie. I want to make you happy and to help you forget your shitty past. I can't do that if you walk away and I can't bear the thought of you living in that brothel. You deserve so much more. You should be….."  
"I should be what?"  
"You should be at my side during functions, as my confidante. You belong there. Perhaps when Gran sees how noble and how good you are with Mikey, she'll rethink her old fashioned ways."  
"Ya was gonna say somethin' else, right?"  
"Nope," Leo lied. He grabbed Raphael's hand and kissed it, making the green eyed turtle blush. "Stay," he said huskily, sending shivers down Raphael's spine. "I need you and I want you."  
"Ya twisted my arm. I will," Raphael said with a smile. "But there's somethin' I'd like. It ain't for me. It's for my friend, Mona. She works at the brothel and she's a real good person, Leo. I'm worried if she continues livin' there, she'll eventually succeed with her suicide attempt. She's had a fuckin' horrid life and she ain't got money or family. Could ya give her a job? She can cook, sew and knit and she'd be a great asset."  
"I'd do anything for you. Of course. We're looking for a new seamstress. I'll tell Mama Tasha to bring her here."  
"Thanks, Leo. Mona had a shit start in life, but I think it could turn her life around. I hope so. She deserves it."  
"Just like someone else I know," Leo said and stroked Raphael's cheek.  
"Leo, uh," Raphael stammered. "What if someone sees us?"  
"There's no one around, but you have a point. We should go inside, so that you can meet Mikey. I have no doubt you'll love him. He's the sweetest kid. Almost as sweet as you."

Leo kissed Raphael's hand and they went inside the palace.

I wonder what Leo was gonna say, Raphael thought. I sense he was keepin' somethin' back from me. Maybe it has somethin' ta do with my status in the palace? Who am I kiddin'? I'm just someone ta share Leo's bed with and despite all the incredible and sappy stuff he says 'bout me that makes me blush like a fuckin' chick, that's all it's gonna be. I ain't worthy of him. I never will be.

 **A/N What was Leo going to say?**


	5. Raph meets Karai

Leo Raphael into the nursery and picked up his son, cradling him against his plastron.

Mikey was awake, his sapphire eyes gazing into Leo's, as he babbled. He was forest green just like his parents, grandparents and other members of the royal family and he was Leo's only treasure. Well, him and now Raphael.

"This is Michelangelo, Raphael," Leo said. "We call him Mikey. He's just the sweetest little thing that ever lived and is the one good thing I've done. Well, him and now you. Do you want to hold him?"

Raphael looked at Mikey and his heart melted. He really was turning into a sap with Leo's sweet words and now the little being, who turned his insides into mush just by his mere presence. He hadn't even held the baby yet and he was blown away by him. What a softy he was, huh? The baby probably knew it and would use it to his advantage. Kids were smart, but whatever. He immediately liked Mikey and he had a feeling they'd be as thick as thieves.

"Do you want to hold him, Raph?" Leo asked again, looking at the tender expression on Raphael's face. It made him look soft and rather, no, very appealing. More than usual and Leo had a sudden desire to take him then and there on the king size bed. But he knew he shouldn't and he shoved that idea to the back of his mind.  
"I shouldn't. He's so small and his shell's still tender. What if I drop him?" Raphael said nervously.  
"Nonsense," Leo said, placing Mikey in Raphael's arms. "Hold him this way. That's great. You're a natural, Raph. I think you'd make a wonderful dad."

Raphael beamed at the baby, who gazed back at him and his heart turned to goo again. Mikey was the sweetest. How could anyone not love him? He exuded everything that was pure and beautiful. Leo was so lucky to have a kid. Raphael had thought about having a family, but being a gay mutant, the odds were against him, so he'd sadly accepted that'd never happen and that he'd be on his own forever.

Mikey touched Raphael's beak and the emerald skinned turtle smiled.

"He likes you, Raph," Leo said happily. "He screamed whenever the last carer tried touching him, but he's immediately taken to you. That warms my heart and reassures me. It's sad his mom despises him, but I'm glad he has me and now you. Have you thought about having kids? You're so good with him."  
"I'm gay, Leo, so that ain't gonna happen."  
"What if you were just bi and you fell in love with a woman? You could have a family."  
"I ain't bi, Leo. Chicks don't interest me and besides, even if I were bi or straight, what girl would fancy a hideous mutant? She'd have ta be desperate. This is as close as I'm ever gonna get ta have one and I'm okay with it. I'll take care real good care of this tyke. I love kids. They just didn't like me, 'cause of my appearance and screamed their heads off. Ya can't blame them. Scales, a shell and a mug like mine ain't the prettiest things ta see, ya know."  
"You're not ugly. You're the most fascinating and gorgeous being I've ever seen. I wish you'd stop saying those things. It's not true. Those humans were wrong. You're magnificent and I hope you'll start believing that and will see yourself through my eyes."  
Raphael's eyes misted over, he blinked back tears and said miserably, "Thanks a heap. Now ya've gone and eliminated those walls I built up in that hell hole. How can ya do that so fast, when no one else could scale the walls? Not even Donnie."  
"I don't know. Maybe we're kindred spirits. Do you believe in fate? Maybe we were meant to meet, so we could heal one another, even if it's just temporary."

Ah the temporary thing. Leo always had to mention that. Raphael knew it wasn't permanent, but did Leo have to keep on reminding him?

Leo suddenly stiffened and his eyes grew flinty, as a figure entered the room and both turtles felt like a black cloud had descended upon them.

"Morning," Karai said. "Who is this, Leonardo? One of your strays or perhaps someone from the brothel? Did you take my advice?"  
"This is Raphael, Mikey's new carer and my confidante. I fired Usagi and Mikey hated his carer."  
"Confidante? You men bed mate, huh?" Karai said and smirked. "Can't see what the appeal is. Looks like a thug and a gross looking one at that. Not to mention male. Didn't know you swung that way, but whatever floats your boat, huh? I don't care, as long as we don't have to screw again. We produced an heir and that was all we needed to do. Hey, you," she said and tapped Raphael's cheek with a red talon. "Be warned. Leo's boring in bed and can't keep it up long. He's also boring in every possible way. You'll soon find out."

Raphael's eyes grew hard, he pushed her finger away and said coldly, "Maybe ya just didn't turn him on, but I do and I'm gonna see ta it that he feels needed, loved and appreciated."  
"Nonsense!" Karai hissed. "I'm beautiful. All men find me hot."  
"Not the gay ones or the ones that think yer a bitch. I think Leo didn't fancy ya, but it's different with me. He likes me and I like him, so guess what? Sex is gonna be dynamite and our relationship is gonna be a happy one. Leo deserves everythin' terrific. Not the mundane and awful existence ya give him. Ya think yer beautiful, huh? Maybe on the outside, but yer as ugly as sin inside. Ya know it deep down and ya try ta compensate for it with yer looks, but guess what, hon? Looks fade and ain't everythin'. I may not be the most handsome bein', sure, but I got love in my heart and a beautiful soul and I got somethin' else ya will never have. Leo's heart and his respect, so why don't ya take yerself off ta one of yer functions or somethin' and leave us alone?"  
Karai's eyes flashed, she slapped Raphael's face, making him wince and her son cry and hissed, "How dare you fucking talk to me that way, you revolting beast! I should have you thrown in the dungeon and have you beheaded. Leonardo, tell him off. He disrespected your wife. Don't you care? Tell him to apologize."  
"Now ya've gone and made yer son cry, Mommy of the year," Raphael said sarcastically and gently rocked Mikey, trying to soothe him. "Great job. It's okay, Mikey. Raph's here and he's got ya. Sh. Hey, Leo, where's his formula? I think he needs that and changin'."

"In the kitchen, Raph. The diapers are in that drawer over there," Leo said.  
"Great," Raphael said and walked over to the drawer, ignoring Karai, who fumed and glared daggers at the turtles.

"Leonardo!" Karai said, whirling on him and jabbing a finger into his plastron. "You ignored me and so did that beast. I'm going to tell Daddy."  
"Yeah. That's right. Tell your Daddy," Leo said acerbically. "You tell him everything. Raph has a point. You're vindictive, hostile, rude and I wish I'd never married you, but I had no choice and neither did you. Raph doesn't have to apologize. He spoke the truth. You know it and that's why you're really pissed, because no one likes the truth, right? Raph's going nowhere. He's Mikey's carer, my confidante, my friend and my lover and that's how it's going to stay. You have your lovers. I have mine and for the first damn time in my wretched existence other than being around Mikey, I smile. That's what Raph does to me. He's an amazing person, Karai, and a million times the person you are. You could learn some things from him, especially common decency and love, because despite all that Raph's been through, he's caring, tender and…."  
"Not permanent. You know it can't be. I'm not foolish enough to think my lovers will be and that I can escape and have a future with them, because I'm bound to that contract. I follow it, as much as I loathe it, because honor dictates it. It does the same for you, Leonardo, so whatever feelings you harbor for that creature, there's no future in it. No real relationship, no permanent status, no rights for him. He'll be your unofficial lover and that's all he can be."  
"I'm well aware, Karai, but in the meantime…."  
"If you expect me to treat that thing with respect, if that's what you were going to say, the same applies. I am above him and he owes me respect. I'm Princess Karai and he's a lowly whore."  
"He's not a whore or a thing. He's an exceptional being and while he might not have royal or noble blood, he ranks higher in my estimation than you."  
"Like I care what you think about me. At least my lovers have airs and graces. You found yours at a whorehouse and he has no class. Listen to that accent. It's as common as muck, but I guess that's how little you think of yourself, Leonardo, by slumming with him. Whatever. I'm not jealous. I'm glad you have a lover. Really. Even you deserve this. I'll let this encounter go, as long as your fuck mate remembers his place."

"My place," Raphael said evenly, holding a changed Mikey in his arms and pulling himself up to his full height of five foot. He was two inches shorter than Karai and Leo. "Is by Leo's side. I'm proud ta be his mate, even if it ain't gonna be long. Leo's given me so much already and I'm eternally grateful. I can never thank him enough for all the kindness he's shown me."  
Karai rolled her eyes and said, "Yawn. I'm sure you'll thank him in bed later. Like I said, it won't last long, so be prepared to be disappointed. Raphael, we'll start over, but you'll remember your place. Do you understand? I'm Leo's wife and you're just his bed mate." She extended a hand and said, "Truce?"  
"Go fuck yerself," Raphael said coolly, his green eyes stony. "I don't like ya and ya don't like me neither, so it's pointless pretendin'. I'll stay out of yer way and I'll be polite when I gotta and I won't make trouble, but I don't gotta do nothin' for ya. I ain't yers ta boss 'round. I'm Leo's and I'm here for him and Mikey. Ya stay outta my way. Are we clear?"  
"Well, I never. Such insolence. As you wish, Raphael, but I'll have the last laugh. You're just a passing fancy and one day I'll be queen. I hope your dick shrivels up and you get hemorrhoids! Leonardo, don't forget lunch. My parents will be there. Raphael will dine with the other help of course."  
"Hey, Karai?"  
"It's Her Majesty to you or Duchess….."  
"Whatever," Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "Mutants live a long time, right? I reckon a good few hundred years. Ya will croak when yer eighty or so. I'll still be alive and lovin' Leo. I'm gonna fuck Leo on yer coffin in the church and then we're gonna live together for the resta our lives and I'll be on the throne with him, so why don't ya put that in yer pipe and smoke it?"  
Karai scowled at the crass words. Then she smiled sweetly and said, "Dear Raphael, you're so very wrong. The contract's still valid, even after my death, so all you'll ever be is a lowly concubine, paid slut, whatever you are. I win. I'm going to talk to Daddy. I think he'll be interested to learn about that thing, Leonardo."

Karai gave them the bird and left the room.

"Wow, Raph," Leo said. "I've never seen you so irate before. It was kind of scary. I'd hate to be in your bad books."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way, but she made me see red. She talks 'bout disrespectin' her, but what 'bout ya? She says the most vile things ta try and demean ya. None of which are true, Leo. Yer so fuckin' fantastic. She's a moron. I know I probably made an enemy, but….I couldn't let her treat ya that way. Ya don't deserve it."  
"I'm not good in bed, though. She said it and she has a point. I freeze up sometimes."  
"Maybe it's because ya weren't relaxed, Leo, and she made ya all tense with all the snide comments and afraid of bein' a disappointment, so ya didn't perform. It won't be like that with me. I swear. Will she tell her dad?"  
"Probably, but so what? She has lovers. Why can't I? And it's not like my family doesn't do that either. They're hypocrites if they refuse me."  
"Will Karai cause trouble?"  
"She'll make scathing remarks, but that's about it. She's powerless. My dad makes the rules and I will when he passes. All Karai can do is honor the contract and screw her lovers."  
"I hate the contract," Raphael blurted out and his cheeks reddened.  
"Why?"  
"Because it means ya'll never be free of this place."  
"I don't need freedom. I have you," Leo said and kissed him, making Raphael's heart pound.  
"But…." Raphael said, pulling away, his cheeks reddening again.  
"What?" Leo said.  
"What if ya really developed feelings for me? Real love. What would ya do?"  
"Raphael, I have that contract. I'm bound to it. My people and Karai's will fight again if I break it."  
"What if someone else took the throne and married Karai? Another member of yer family. Would ya leave?"  
"It's pointless, Raphael. There is no one else and why are you asking this? I'll care for you and I'll love you, but when you've paid your debt you're free to leave to be with whomever you want. I couldn't expect you to stay here past your contract, knowing we'll never have a future together as husbands. It'd be selfish of me and you deserve better. You deserve someone, who can be with you out in the open, who can love you and give you all you need. I can't, even if I wanted to. Come now. Don't be sad. You'll meet someone else someday. You're young, exquisite and…."

Someone knocked on the door.

Leo glanced up and saw his dad, Antonio, who frowned at the turtles, his arms akimbo.

"Leonardo," Antonio said contemptuously. "Karai's informed me that you have a lover. Is this him?" he added, studying Raphael with immense disdain. "A boy. A damn boy. Are you sick or something? Isn't it enough that I have one faggot for a son? Now I have another! Explain yourself!"

Leo opened his mouth, but no words came, as his stomach dropped. His hateful wife had dropped him in deep shit and there was no escaping it.

"I'm gonna take Mikey ta the kitchen ta…." Raphael said, thinking they needed to talk.  
"The hell you are," Antonio spat, his sapphire eyes blazing. "My son won't speak, so you explain then, Raphael! Tell me what's going on? Tell me why my son's fornicating with a man! Tell me and don't hold back any details if you have the balls."  
Raphael sucked in a deep breath and said nervously, "We're in love, Yer Highness. It ain't sordid. It's pure and magical and we love one another. Now and forever. He's my soulmate and I'm his."

Antonio clutched his hand to his heart, his eyes flew wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream, as he fell to the ground, his eyes sliding shut.

 **A/N Is Antonio dead?**


	6. Donnie's arrival

Raphael immediately crouched down and began CPR on the king. He'd taken a first aid course at school and knew exactly what to do.

"How is he, Raph?" Leo asked fearfully, dreading the worst. He'd be king if his dad died and he wasn't ready for it. Not that he wanted it anyway, but to be thrust into the role at sixteen was significantly worse. His dad had to make it.  
"He's got a pulse, but it's kinda weak. I think he had a heart attack. Call the medics. There's only so much I can do, because I ain't no doc."  
"All right," Leo said and left the room to get the palace doctor.

Memories of Splinter and his death flooded back to Raphael, as he waited for Leo's return. The rat had had a heart attack one evening and Donnie and Raphael had found him in bed the next morning. Raphael had buried himself into the fur of the lifeless rat and sobbed bitterly, clinging to him, as Donnie stood nearby, his own heart shattered and tears raining down his face.

Twelve at the time, Donnie had known that they couldn't stay there forever and that they had to leave. Ever practical, he'd informed the police about Splinter's death and it'd taken three cops to pry a screaming and wailing Raphael off the rat, his cries piercing his older brother's heart.

The rat had had an especially close bond with Raphael and it was no wonder the seven-year-old was taking it badly. Donnie was also extremely upset, but he was more stoic in nature than his passionate younger brother and by the time the cops had arrived at the house, his tears had dried and his sole focus was his younger brother.

Donnie and Raphael had been placed in an orphanage. The younger turtle had cried non-stop. Donnie had done his best to comfort him, but to no avail. Raphael was heartbroken and nothing anyone did or said would soothe him to the consternation and anger of most of the staff at the orphanage. They deemed Raphael a difficult child and beat him for his 'atrocious' behavior. Donnie had protected Raphael as much as he could, but he'd left at the age of fourteen and Raphael had had to fend for himself.

Raphael still felt the loss of Splinter and he knew that void would never be filled. He lit a candle every month on the anniversary of the rat's death and he hoped that someday he'd make the rat proud, wherever he was.

Leo returned with the palace doctor, Kingston Luther, and his assistants, Dr. Patricia Lake and Dr. Ching Yang. Lake was from Vancouver and Yang was from China. All of them had worked at the palace for many years.

Luther crouched down, checked the king's pulse and said, "It appears your father had a heart attack, Leonardo."  
"Is he dead?" Leo asked anxiously.  
"No. He's in a coma. My team will take him to the infirmary and we'll do our best to care for him, but you need to be prepared for the worst."

Don't die, Leo thought miserably. Don't, Dad. I don't want to be king.

"You can wait here, Raph," Leo said, as the doctors picked up his dad and left the room. "I'll keep you up to date on his condition."  
"I'm so sorry, Leo," Raphael said and patted his arm.  
"It's not your fault, Raph, okay? I hope you're not blaming yourself for this."  
"I was. I shoulda said nothin'! I caused his heart attack," Raphael said wretchedly.  
"Look, it's not your fault. Dad's had a weak heart for years and is on medication. You didn't know that. Hopefully, he'll pull through, because if he doesn't, I'm king. I never wanted this life, Raph. All I wanted was a normal life with no rules, no protocol and the freedom to love who I want. Damn. You're so lucky that you can do that. I really hope you find happiness and someone amazing, who'll give you the best life when your debt to me is paid."

Leo left the room and went to the infirmary.

Raphael picked up a chirping Mikey from his crib and kissed his cheek. I have found someone amazin', Leo, Raphael thought. Ya. I already care so much for ya and I know yer the missin' piece ta my life. Why can't ya see that? I know we ain't known one another long, but ya already make me feel so special and loved and I…I never wanna lose ya, Leo. My confidence was shot after my shitty life, but I'm slowly gainin' it back and it's all ' cause of ya. I love little Mikey, as if he were my own and there ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for the both of ya.

Raphael fed Mikey, changed him, placed him back in his crib and waited for Leo's return.

XXXXX

Donnie and April arrived at the palace a little after nine. He wore jeans and a blue button down shirt and she wore a tight silver tank top that barely covered her cleavage, a silver mini skirt that failed to cover her white panties when she bent down and matching heels. Her red hair was loose and silver earrings dangled from her lobes. Her makeup consisted of bright red lipstick and purple eye shadow and there was tons of it, making her look much older than her seventeen years. She definitely stood out in the classy place, but that didn't faze her, because she didn't care what people thought. She was a tart and she was proud of it. So was Donnie. He bragged about what a gorgeous girlfriend he had and he didn't care that she whored for money. It'd helped pay for his drugs after all.

Leo left the infirmary and went down stairs to the living room to meet the guests. His eyes widened in revulsion and astonishment when he took in April's skimpy attire. She would have to get a new wardrobe fast if she was going to stay here, because no one would approve of her attire. It was trashy and she'd have to wear less makeup as well. Subtle and neutral tones were the norm and tight fitting clothes and miniskirts were forbidden.

Donnie looked presentable at least.

April blew a bubble with her chewing gum, popped it and said cheekily, as she batted her eye lashes flirtatiously, "Good morning, Your Highness. Do you like what you see? It's all natural and I'm willing to play if you are." Leo gasped at the proposition and she giggled. "I'm all yours if you have the cash, Your Majesty. I'll do whatever you like, even backdoor. What do you say?"  
"She's so talented at her job," Donnie said proudly and wrapped an arm around April's waist. "She was dearly loved at the brothel and the clients were distraught when she left. You know, I think we could like it here. New clients, new digs. It looks so cool. Thank you for busting us out of the cell Mama Tasha kept us in. I appreciate it. Where's Raph? Is he here?"

"Now you listen to me!" Leo said in an offended tone, his sapphire eyes flinty. "I didn't help you, so that you could find new clients and I most certainly am not interested in your lewd proposal. I'm a married man!"  
"Yeah, yeah, sweetie," April said and rolled her blue eyes. "That's what the married men always said, but they still had fun with me and they didn't regret it. I gave them an escapism from their boring, mundane lives. I can do the same thing for you."  
"I don't want your services," Leo snapped. "I find your proposal sordid and both of you trailer trash, but I agreed to help you out of courtesy to your brother, Raphael, who informed me of your tragic background. Do you understand? Raphael hoped that by living here, you two could change your lives and you'd be wise to take that opportunity, because I won't tolerate prostitution in my household. I'll toss you out so fast and feel nothing, but Raphael would be hurt . He wants the best for you and if you care about him, you'll change your ways. April, you'll get a new wardrobe that's more befitting of your new life here. You'll work in the kitchen. Donatello, what skills do you have?"

"Technical," Donnie said sullenly. "IT, science and math. Are you sure you don't want her services? She's really skilled and gives the best head."  
Leo's eyes flashed in rage and he hissed, "I'm as sure as the shell on my back, Donatello. I really hope Raphael's right about you, because I already regret that I agreed to help."  
"Why did you agree to help Raph? How did you meet him?"  
"I met him at a café," Leo lied, remembering Raphael begging him not to reveal how they'd met.  
"So Mama Tasha didn't have Raphael at the brothel to pay back our debt to her?" Donnie said in relief.  
"No. I met your brother at the café and I agreed to help him, because he looked so forlorn, lost and helpless. I paid Mama Tasha off and Raphael now owes me. He works for me as my son's carer and he'll leave when the debt's paid. Then you all can go home to the States."  
"Great. I'm sure Raph will love that. He's always liked kids. You know, Prince Leonardo, while my girlfriend and I have no qualms about whoring, we didn't want that for Raph. We wanted him to have a happy life after all he's endured, you know, and not to follow down our paths. He's a decent, smart and kind kid, who deserves the moon. I appreciate you helping him. Thank you and please accept our apologies for our behavior. We were wrong, but we're so used to our profession that soliciting is second nature."  
"Fine. April, you'll go to the kitchen and work there until the debt's paid off. The staff there will tell you what to do. Donatello, come with me. I'll take you to your brother."

April went to the kitchen, determined to find new clients and unwilling to change her ways.

Donnie followed Leo upstairs and thought, it's kind of fishy that Prince Leonardo agreed to help Raph, a stranger. I wonder if there's more going on thant what he told me. I'll press Raph for the full story.

 **A/N Next up, Leo takes Raph on a date.**


	7. Confessions

Donnie and Raphael tenderly embraced, tears running down their faces.

Leo smiled and said, "I'll see you guys later." He turned and left the room.

Raphael pulled away and said thickly, "I thought I'd never see ya again, Donnie. How are ya? Did they hurt ya?"  
Donnie shook his head and said, "No. We're fine. Love this place. Quite a change from my rundown pads. What did you do to get us such an upgrade and for the prince to help us? Did you perform for him? Is that what why you're living here as the so called carer for his kid?"  
Raphael flushed and said, "No! It ain't like that. Leo offered ta help outta the goodness of his heart. What we got is strictly business and I'll leave when the debt's paid."  
"Leo, huh? That sounds pretty intimate to me. Fess up, Raph. You and the prince have got something going on and that's why you're here. He felt sorry for his slut, didn't he, because I don't buy the Good Samaritan story? It doesn't make sense that the prince would bring a stranger to his abode."  
"Just 'cause yer a whore don't mean I am, Donnie," Raphael seethed, his green eyes blazing. "I ain't put out for him and what we got is strictly business. I'm gonna leave when the debt's paid."  
"I see. Maybe I'll make a play for the prince and make him fall in love with me. I swing both ways anyway and then I don't have to leave. He'll keep me as his cherished…"  
"Ya fuckin' leave him alone!" Raphael growled, his eyes flashing. "Leo's good and pure, so keep yer paws offa him!"  
Donnie hooted with laughter and said, "Jealous, are you? Do you have a crush on the prince? You can tell me."  
"No. Of course not! It's a business arrangement…" Raphael stammered, his cheeks scarlet.  
Donnie grinned and said, "My little bro's in love. Oh. That's so cute. So was it love at first sight or was it for his check book?"  
"Shut up! I ain't no gold digger! I don't want his money."  
"Just his love, right?" Donnie said and smirked. Aw. That's so cute, Raphie. Drop the act. I can tell you're smitten with him."

Mikey suddenly squawked, feeling hungry.

Raphael immediately picked him up and said, "This is Mikey, Leo's son. He's hungry and I'm gonna go make him a bottle. Ya can come if ya wanna."  
"Aw. He's so adorable," Donnie said and patted Mikey's head, making him coo. "Looks just like his daddy. You're such a natural with him. I think you'd be a great dad. Does the prince know you're crushing on him?"  
"He knows nothin'. That's the way it's gonna stay, Donnie, besides it don't matter what I feel 'bout him. He ain't interested in nothin' beyond a business deal and he can't leave his bitchy wife, because of a pact their countries made, so I could never be his legal spouse. I'm crazy 'bout Leo, but nothin' is gonna happen, because that's just the way it is and I ain't good enough for him. Why would he want a fuckup like me?"  
"You sell yourself short all the time. I don't know why, because you're a heck of a guy. We've had the same awful childhood, but you never got into trouble like me, so you're hardly fucked up. I am. You're good, kind, decent, loving and anyone would be lucky to have you as their mate. That includes Leonardo. Please start believing in yourself."  
"It's hard after all the shit, but I'm tryin'. Please don't tell Leo."  
"Of course not."

Raphael left the room with Mikey and headed to the kitchen.

I hope Raph gets who he wants, Donnie thought. He deserves it. Wouldn't it be great if the prince loved Raph back? A kid from Manhattan becoming royalty. What a turn up for the books that'd be and I'd remain here of course as Raph's loving brother.

XXXX

Raphael entered the kitchen and was surprised to see April at the stove, the executive chef barking orders at her.

"Hey, April," Raphael said, taking in her long white dress, which went to her ankles, and black cap. "Yer learnin' ta cook, huh?"  
"Hi," April said. "Mrs Morgan, this is my boyfriend's brother, Raphael Ryan. I am. Mrs Morgan is in charge of a team of twelve. I changed my clothes. Mrs. Morgan said it wasn't appropriate and threw them out in the trash!" April glared at the woman when she thought she wasn't looking and added, "And my gum."

Mrs Morgan, the executive chef, ignored April and said, "Hello, Mr. Ryan. You must be Prince Michelangelo's new carer. I hope you like life here at the palace. It's hectic sometimes, but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."  
"I am," Raphael said. "Pleasure ta meet ya. Do ya know where the formula is?"  
"In the cupboard over there. April, slice that onion. I'll watch the mushroom sauce."

April sighed and thought, as she watched Raphael make the formula, Mikey on his left hip, I miss my old life. I don't want to cook and clean. I deserve better than that and my only chance of escaping this shitty life is by nabbing a rich hubby. I'm setting my sights on a rich noble man. I love Donnie, but he can't give me the life I want and deserve.

Raphael finished making the formula, sat down on a chair and fed Mikey, who guzzled it down.

Raphael watched him, smiled and thought, Mikey's so sweet. Leo's such a lucky guy. I wish I could have a kid, but this is as close as I'm gonna get. It's just sad it ain't gonna be for long. I'm gonna miss Mikey and Leo so much when I leave.

"You're so good with him, Mr. Ryan," Mrs Morgan said. "The last carer didn't take to him."  
"I don't know why," Raphael said. "He's just the sweetest kid and so good. I love him ta bits and I ain't known him long. Please call me Raphael or Raph."  
"I'm Charlotte," Mrs Morgan said. "I shouldn't talk ill of the princess, but it's heartbreaking that she doesn't like her child and has nothing much to do with him. What kind of a mother does that? Anyway, I hope your stay is permanent for his sake and maybe for his father's as well. Perhaps you could be his father's confidante now that Usagi's gone."  
"I am."  
"Excellent. The prince seems despondent a lot. I often wonder if he's lonely. Perhaps you could be his friend. I don't think he gets much support from his wife."  
"Yeah. Maybe."

"Raph!" a female voice exclaimed.

Raphael looked up to see a makeup free Mona Lisa dressed in a French maid uniform, her hair covered with a black cap and white headband.

"Mona, is that really ya?" Raphael said in amazement, his green eyes wide.  
"It is. Prince Leonardo offered me employment as a maid and a cook. I'm so grateful. It's a good start for me. Thank you, Raph. I have a feeling you were behind it."  
"I was and yer so welcome. Ya clean up good."

Mikey finished his meal and Raphael burped him.

Mona smiled and said, "He's cute, Raph. I have a few minutes to talk."  
"This is Prince Michelangelo. Mikey for short. I'm his carer now."  
"Isn't he precious? Aw," Mona said and tickled Mikey's chin, making him coo. "Makes me want a kid. I want to talk more, but I'd better get back to work. I'll catch up with you soon. Take care and thank you again."  
"Ciao," Raphael said and stood up. "I'm gonna go change Mikey. Later, guys," he added and waved at April and Mrs Morgan.

Raphael left the kitchen and returned to Mikey's room.

XXXX

Leo was there, but there was no sign of Donnie.

"Oh. Hey, Raph," Leo said and reached out his arms for Mikey. "How's he been?"  
"Like an angel," Raphael said, handing the baby to his dad. "He just had some formula. How are ya and how's yer dad?"  
Leo kissed his son's cheek and said, "The docs think Dad's going to make it."  
"That's fantastic. How are ya holdin' up?"  
"I'll be okay. How are you settling in?"  
Raphael's heart pounded, his cheeks heated up at Leo's gaze and he stammered, "I'm good, thanks."  
"Why are you so nervous? It's just me and I'd never hurt you," Leo said and smiled, making Raphael's heart flip. "You're my precious Raphael after all. Mine. Well, for as long as I can have you. I'll put Mikey down for a nap and then we can catch up. I want to claim what's mine."  
"Leo…." Raphael stammered, his cheeks scarlet. "Not here. I'm a virgin and…."  
"You won't be soon," Leo said and placed Mikey in his crib. He turned to Raphael and added, "I want you. All I've thought about is you and this moment. Us. Solidifying our connection. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Raph," Leo said huskily and captured Raphael's lips with his own, as his hands roamed over Raphael's body, settled on his butt and gave it a loving squeeze.

The hothead eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around the prince, pouring his heart and soul into it, his toes curling and butterflies fluttering in his chest.

Leo's an exceptionally good kisser, Raphael thought. I want him so badly, but we can't. Not now. Anyone could walk in and see us.

Raphael broke the kiss and said, "We can't. Not here, Leo. Anyone could walk in and see us."  
"You have a point," Leo said and sighed. "We'll go to a place I frequent when I want to be alone. It's on the grounds, but only I am permitted to enter it and I have the sole key. It's in my pocket."  
"Am I just a screw ta ya?"  
"Of course not. You're special, so cute and I respect you. I'm sorry you think I'd be that base. I want you, Raphael. Body, heart and soul. I want to wake up beside you and to feel your heart beating against mine and to see the sun's first rays lighting up your gorgeous face. You're breathtaking and I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. We have a deep connection and I want to shower you with affection, protect you and honor you. I'd never do anything to disrespect you and I'd never hurt you. I'd rather cut off my dick than do that. Look, I get this is a business arrangement, but I…I do want to have sex with you. Damn it. I know it'll never be permanent, but I want you for as long as I can and I want to show you how wonderful and amazing you are in my eyes. How do I prove my sincerity to you? What do you want? I'll do anything."  
"I want ya ta date me and court me, Leo. I don't want my first time ta be a meaningless encounter."  
"Court you?"  
"Yeah. Letters, dates, stuff like that and I want ya ta stop callin' this a business arrangement. It sounds sordid, nasty, devoid of feelings and makes me sound like a slut. Ya want me, Leo, huh? Ya really want me?"  
"But it is a business arrangement. I thought we had an understanding that you'd leave. Now you want me to date you and court you. Of course I want you. I'm attracted to you and…."  
"Admit the truth then. Ta yerself and me. How do ya view me? As a business arrangement or somethin' else? What the heck do ya want? A fling or a permanent thing?"  
"It doesn't matter what I want, because I can never have it. You know that."  
"Bullshit, Leo! Ya can. Ya just gotta man up and fight for it. What do ya want?"  
Leo dragged a hand down his face and said, "You. I want you and I don't want a business arrangement. I want you to stay forever, but you don't want that. You have a life, plans and you deserve better than crumbs."  
"I want ya, Leo. I'm hopelessly in love with ya," Raphael said and cupped Leo's cheek. "It was love at first sight for me and I want us ta be permanent. I'll take what I can get, as long as I can be by yer side for the resta my life. I love Mikey as well and think of him as my own. I'll still pay ya back, but I never wanna leave ya."  
"It was love at first sight for me too," Leo said and pulled Raphael close. "You do understand we have to be discreet. Some people know, but many don't and they can never know. It'll cause a huge scandal and my family would die of mortification. I love you too, Raph, and you'll get all you want."  
"I already got that. Ya and yer love and maybe someday we'll get lucky and we can marry."  
"Raph, that won't happen. I have to honor the contract, but I swear you're the only one I'll love until my dying breath and I'll always cherish and honor you. And should I pass, I'll ensure you're well off financially, so you never have to worry about a thing."  
"I'll always love ya too and stay faithful. I'm yers and yers alone."

Leo's cell rang in his belt. He pulled away, glanced at the caller ID, groaned and said, "Hello?"  
"Your Majesty, It's King Slash. I was wondering if I could talk to you about the state of affairs in my country."  
"You mean you want money invested in your floundering economy," Leo said. "I'm booked all this week and we're dealing with family stuff, but you're welcome to see me on Friday for an hour. That's all I can afford to give you."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty. I am most grateful. Good day."

Leo hung up and sighed.

"Bad news, Leo?" Raphael asked.  
"You could say that. That was the notorious King Slash of the country Slash. The megalomaniac named it after himself. His country's struggling financially and they need aid fast, but I sense that's not the real reason why he wishes to speak to me. I suspect he's looking for a new concubine."  
"Well, he ain't gonna get me," Raphael declared.  
"He'll try and he'll stop at nothing until he gets the object of his affection."  
"Why's he notorious?"  
"He's a psychopath, who allegedly wiped out most of my father-in-law's family when he was a kid. It was never proven, but it's strongly suspected he did it. Slash is fifty now, but I have a feeling he's just as dangerous as he was all those years ago. He's not kind to his wives and concubines and beats them. I've heard the most horrific stories. I want you to stay out of his sight."  
"All right. I'll stay with Mikey."  
"Good. I need to check on Dad again," Leo said and kissed Raphael's lips. "I'll see you later, Raphie. My Raphie. Love you."  
"Love ya too. Send Karai my regards if ya see her."  
Leo chuckled and said, "I'll do that."

The prince left the room.

Raphael grinned and thought, his green eyes shining in happiness, it's permanent. Leo loves me back. I'm so happy I could burst! I can't wait for our first date.

 **A/N I know I said it was their first date, but they took over and it didn't happen. You know how your characters sometimes do that? lol. It'll happen in the next chapter and I have a really romantic one planned.**

 **Will King Slash move in on Raphael?**


	8. Leo and Raph's trip

Leo checked on his dad, spoke to the doctors attending to him and learned that his dad was steadily improving and would probably be able to leave the infirmary at the weekend. Satisfied, Leo asked his grandmother if she'd look after Mikey, because he wanted to take Raphael out. She'd agreed to his delight.

Leo returned to Raphael, carrying a blue kimono, told him they were going out and to wear the kimono for the trip.

Raphael had asked where they were going, but Leo had refused to tell him, saying that it was a surprise.

They'd then walked to the air strip, where the chopper was and Leo had declared that they were going somewhere very special. A place in the mountains Leo loved, his safe haven, and which he thought was perfect for their date.

Raphael had asked about supplies, but Leo had said his place had everything they needed, so he didn't have to worry.

Leo flew the chopper and told his lover that he'd gotten his license a year earlier and often flew it. He promised to teach Raphael the ropes.

Raphael gazed in wonder at the scenery, as they headed to their destination, and thought, what's Leo got planned?

XXXXX

They arrived at their destination an hour later and Leo landed the chopper on a small airstrip near two large cabins.

"This is it, babe," Leo said. "My little paradise I call Serenity. Each cabin has four bedrooms, a spa bath, electricity, central heating and solar. It's far away from the palace and if I had my way I'd live here forever. The only downside is that it's isolated and the closest shop is five hundred miles away. I had a construction crew build things and hired electricians to install electricity and make it a holiday home for me and my bride, but she didn't want to come here. It's too simple for her, so you're the first person I've brought here. What do you think?"  
"I love it!" Raphael enthused, his green eyes shining. "I could live here and I love the view from up here. It's amazin'."  
"Not half as amazing as you," Leo said and wrapped his arms around his mate. "Let me show you around."

XXXX

The couple went inside and it was pretty basic and simple to Raphael's amazement, the lounge consisting of an armchair, a sofa and a coffee table.

The bedrooms only contained mattresses and the kitchen only had a toaster, a kettle and a microwave.

The bathroom had a sink, a toilet, a spa bath and a shower.

"The chopper can only take so much," Leo explained. "But it's not bad, I think, and one could live here permanently if one wanted."  
"It's perfect. I love it so much."  
"I'm glad. It's yours."  
"What do ya mean mine?"  
"It's my gift to you as a sign of my love and devotion. So is this," Leo said, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a gold ring. "I keep it on me as a reminder of my great aunt, Iris, who was a wonderful lady and whom I loved a lot. She'd have liked you and I want you to have it. I  
"I can't….."  
"You have to or I'll feel offended. Both are yours, even if we split up. The ring's pure gold and has been in the family for seven generations," Leo said and slipped the ring onto Raphael's finger.  
"It's stunnin'," Raphael said, his green eyes misting over. "Thank ya. I'll never take it off."  
"You're welcome and it looks good on you. Are you hungry? I can't cook for shit, but I have plenty of canned food. You like tuna?"  
"Leo, I don't care what I eat. I'm just thrilled ta be with ya in this magical location. I'm grateful ta be yers for the resta my life. It makes all I went through kinda worth it, ya know, so I can fully appreciate what I've got now. We could even live in a caravan or a tent or be homeless and I'd be happy, because I'd have ya. That's all I want and need. Ya."  
"Me too. You're my dream come true and you're all I'll ever want."  
"Fate was smilin' down on us when we met," Raphael said and opened the cupboards in the kitchen. He eyed the cans, took out three and said, "Do ya like curry?"  
"As long as it's not too spicy."  
"Great," Raphael said and poured the contents into a large microwaveable bowl. "Do ya got anythin' ta drink?"  
"Coffee, tea and long life milk."  
"Why don't ya pour us some milk, while I get dinner goin'?"

Leo poured the milk into two glasses.

Raphael placed the microwaveable bowl into the microwave, set it for five minutes and then drank some of his milk.

"Dinner will be ready soon, babe," Raphael said. "Vegetable curry."  
"Good. I'm starving. I was thinking about our sleeping arrangements," Leo said, setting down his glass and then cupping Raphael's face. "I want you with me every night and I want to wake up with you by my side, so we can share a room that's not far from Mikey's nursey. He can move in with us until he's old enough to return to the nursey on his own. It'll be one of our love nests. What do you think?"  
"Hell yeah, but what if Karai's mad?"  
"She doesn't give a shit how I conduct my life, as long as the contract's honored, so are you on board, my love?"  
"I am," Raphael said and grinned, making Leo's heart flip.

Damn, Raph's gorgeous, Leo thought, staring at him adoringly. I'm so blessed to have him as my mate

"Yer starin' at me," Raphael stammered, his cheeks red at the scrutiny.  
"Of course I am," Leo said. "I'm admiring your beauty and those incredible eyes of yours. They're exquisite gems. I could gaze into them forever and never tire."  
"I ain't….."  
"You're magnificent," Leo said and tenderly kissed Raphael's lips, making the shy turtle's knees feel like jelly and his heart race.

Raphael eagerly returned the kiss, wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and thought, he's a fantastic kisser and so sweet ta me. I'm so lucky and I'm gonna love him until my dyin' breath.

Tongues danced, as hands roamed and clothes were shed, the Turtles churring, as the kissing intensified.

Still kissing, Leo guided Raphael to one of the bedrooms.

XXXX

Leo broke the kiss. Then he pushed Raphael onto the mattress and climbed onto him.

The microwave pinged, signaling the food was ready.

"Leo, I…." Raphael stammered, his heart pounding, his green eyes wide in fear, sensing what was about to happen.  
"We're alone, Raph. Let me please you."  
"I ain't ready. I wanna, but….I'm a virgin, Leo. I…."  
"It's not rocket science and I promise I'll be gentle. Do you trust me?"  
"Yeah. I do, but…."  
"Then relax, my love, and let me love you the way that you deserve," Leo said and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Let me love you, my sweet Raphie."  
"What 'bout dinner?"  
"It can wait. Let me shower you with love," Leo said huskily, trailing a finger down Raphael's spine and making him shiver.  
"Leo...I'm scared," Raphael blurted out.  
"Why? Do you think I'd hurt you?"  
"No. It's just..."  
"Just what?"  
"Ya'll laugh at me."  
"Why would I?"  
"Cause it's ugly. The people at the orphanage said so when they filmed me," Raphael said, his cheeks flaming in shame. "They made me touch myself, filmed me and had their friends join in."  
"Raph, are you saying you were molested?" Leo said in horror. "Non touching molestation?"  
"Yeah. They didn't touch me themselves, but mocked me. It's hideous."  
"Raph, my darling Raph," Leo said softly and kissed his forehead. "Nothing about you is ugly. Nothing. You're the most sensational, gorgeous and incredible person and I'd never ridicule you. I'm sorry that happened and it explains why you're so demure and shy. Those bastards. I wish I could punish them for what they did to you."  
"They called me a freak and an abomination, Leo. Maybe they were right."  
"No! You're not. You're beautiful and pure. They're wrong. Raphie. Let me see it. Please. You can trust me, babe. I swear."

Raphael squeezed his eyes shut, as he fingered his slit. He soon dropped down, his ten inch purple dick leaking precum and semi-erect.

"You're a huge boy," Leo said in awe. "Wow."  
"It's revoltin', ain't it?" Raphael said dismally.  
"No. It's beautiful," Leo said, stretching out a hand and stroking Raphael's shaft. "Magnificent, thick, throbbing. I love it."  
"Really?" Raphael asked timidly, opening his eyes.  
"Yes. Let me show you mine."

Leo rubbed his slit and soon dropped his eight inch forest green cock that oozed precum down.

"Whoa. Yer a big boy, Leo," Raphael said. "Yers is lovely and at least it matches yer skin color. Mine's purple and….."  
"I told you I love yours, babe and I mean it. What will it take for you to believe me?"  
"I guess time. I ain't never had confidence, but I'm gainin' it all the time with yer love."  
"Good. Your cock's glorious, Raphael. Glorious."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you silly boy. It is and so are you, so stop doubting yourself, okay?"  
"I'll try."  
"I hope so, my darling, because seeing you so shy and nervous pains me. You should be confident. Not overly cocky, but confident about yourself and your looks, because you're exceptional in every single way."  
"I am? It's so strange hearin' someone say that 'bout me. I was always the freak, the outcast."  
"You never were. They were the freaks, Raphie, and they missed out on knowing you. Not the other way around."  
Raphael's eyes welled with tears and he said, "Damn, now I'm blubberin' like a chick. That's what ya do ta me. Reduce me ta tears, but ones of elation. I ain't never felt so loved before."  
"Speaking of love," Leo said, his sapphire eyes shining mischievously. "Have you heard of frotting?"  
"No. What is it?"

Leo rubbed his dick against Raphael's and kept rubbing their dicks together, sparking pleasure in their groins and causing deep rumbles to roll up their throats.

Raphael's eyes glazed over, as he churred, and he thought, this is damn good. Me and Leo. Together. Alone. I'm gonna cum. Wow. This is so heavenly.

Leo could feel himself going over the edge, as he studied Raphael's flushed face, and he thought, I didn't think he could look more beautiful, but he does. He exudes happiness, looks softer and is a work of art. Mine for all eternity to spoil, love, pleasure, caress.

Raphael climaxed with a loud growl, his essence painting his plastron and Leo's dick white.

Leo soon came, his seed spraying all over himself and Raphael.

"How was that, babe?" Leo asked, peering down at his panting lover.  
"Fuckin' mindblowin'. Wow. That was…I loved it. Thank ya. I feel so warm and loved," Raphael said breathlessly.  
"You are. I know something else you'll love," Leo said huskily and slowly took Raphael's dick inside of his mouth.

The emerald skinned turtle watched, as Leo swallowed his girth to the root.

Their eyes were locked on another's.

Raphael's tail thumped on the mattress in excitement, as Leo continued sucking his dick, Leo's hand pumping Raphael's spent cock, which now stood proud and erect, the veins twitching.

Raphael churred loudly, his heart racing, his cheeks flamed and his eyes glazed over. Never had he experienced such pleasure and love. What a lucky boy he was receiving it from the man-Turtle-of his dreams. If he died tomorrow, he'd die a happy man.

It wasn't long with the double stimulation before Raphael came, yelling Leo's name and shooting his seed down Leo's throat, his nails raking down Leo's arms.

Leo eagerly swallowed each drop and thought, making love to him is a privilege I'll never abuse. I hope he'll gain more confidence and will see how special he is in my eyes and that he forgets all the awful things that were said and done to him. I will also punish those who wronged him.

Raphael pulled out with a plop and heaved a contented sigh.

Leo quickly cleaned him, climbed off of him, flopped down beside him and tugged him close.

"How was that, Raphie?" Leo asked, turning his head, so they faced one another.  
Tears streamed down Raphael's cheeks, as he basked in the afterglow, and he said, "I ain't never felt that way. So loved, adored and cherished. It was fantastic, Leo. Thank ya."  
Leo gently kissed his tears away and said, "It was my pleasure, my love. We'll go all the way when you're ready, but I wanted you to see that sex is nothing to be ashamed of and neither is your body. God made you and you're brilliant. I'll never stop telling you that."  
"Thank ya. What 'bout ya?"  
"My needs can wait and besides, I'm just happy that I could pleasure you. The radiant look on your face and hearing your sexy churrs was more than enough. I love the noises you make and knowing only I cause you to make them is a turn on."  
"I love yer noises too. If I died now, I'd be a happy man. I love ya, Leo."  
"Love you too, sweetheart," Leo said and tenderly kissed his mate on his lips. "You hungry?"  
"Kinda tired."  
"Rest and we'll eat when you wake up."

Raphael closed his eyes, buried his head in the crook of Leo's neck, inhaled Leo's scent and thought, love is so precious and I've got it. How lucky am I? I ain't never gonna take Leo for granted and I'm gonna show him I love him every chance I can. I wish we could stay here forever. It'd be perfect for me, Leo and Mikey. Our little boy. Gonna get the custard when we wake up. Got several things we could do with that, Raphael thought and grinned at the idea. I know Leo will love it.

 **A/N Sort of a date. Time alone anyway and romantic in the mountains. :)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving. Hope you all have a blessed and safe one.**


End file.
